Polycarbonates (PC) are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. PC use in spunbond and meltblown filtration media, however, has been limited due to the flow properties of PC not being suitable for production of fine fibers preferred in the production of filters.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for polycarbonate-based filtration constructs that avoid the limitations of the current state of the art.